Humidifiers are devices used in inhalation therapy for achieving a gaseous mixture having a desirable relative humidity. In the administration of oxygen containing gaseous mixtures to patients, it is highly desirable to humidify the gas to a relative humidity of about 60% at 70.degree.F. Breathable oxygen containing gases should have a relative humidity of at least about 30% and sometimes, for therapeutic reasons, relative humidity as high as about 90% is desired. Low humidity is undesirable since it causes serious drying of the moist membranes within the nose, sinuses, mouth, throat and respiratory tracts which may compound certain respiratory ailments. At a relative humidity of about 60%, not only is such drying avoided but bacteria and dust generally precipitate from the air, thereby keeping airborn pathogens to a minimum. A simple humidification apparatus is a humidifier which utilizes water in a receptacle or container portion through which the gas is bubbled thereby picking up moisture and achieving about 50% relative humidity. When the humidifier is used in mask therapy, the patient's natural humidifying mechanisms will usually provide the required additional amount of moisture for achieving the desired humidity during therapy.
In achieving gas humidification by this method, the dry gas is often directed through a diffuser comprising an element having a plurality of openings through which the gas is forced. However, in state of the art devices, the units are somewhat noisy, and often do not achieve the desired amount of gaseous diffusion or distribution within the water. It is to the elimination of problems with prior art humidification diffusers that the present invention is directed.